Mean Enchantresses
by QueenKordeilia
Summary: Modern AU. Morgana Le Fay Pendragon is sixteen and has just moved from Cornwall to London. What happens when she gets involved with the Plastics? And when Elena Gawant wants revenge? Not to mention super cute Merlin Ambrosius... Going under editing.
1. Character List

**Title: Mean Enchantresses**

**Author: QueenKordeilia**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing (s): Merlin/Morgana Uther/Catrina Tristan/Isolde Nimueh/Merlin Nimueh/Alvarr Sophia/Valiant/Vivian Morgause/Arthur/Guinevere. Past Ygraine/Uther/Vivienne/Gorlois**

**Spoilers: None.**

**Summary: Modern AU. Morgana Le Fay Pendragon is sixteen and has just moved from Cornwall to London. What happens when she gets involved with the Plastics? And when Elena Gawant wants revenge? Not to mention super cute Merlin Ambrosius...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****_Merlin. _****If I did, Merlin and Morgana would've been a couple. I don't own ****_Mean Girls._**

**A/N: Hi! I guess its eight years late for a Mean Girls plot but I watched the movie with my cousin and loved it!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Mean Enchantresses – Character list<span>**

Cady Heron – Morgana Le Fay Pendragon

Regina George – Nimueh Isle

Gretchen Wieners – Sophia Tír-Mòr

Karen Smith – Morgause Tingatel

Janis Ian – Elena Gawant

Damien - Trickler

Aaron Samuels – Merlin Ambrosius

Shane Oman – Alvarr Neahtid

Ms Sharon Norbury – Catrina Tregor

Mr Duvall – Uther Pendragon

Chip Heron – Agravaine de Bois

Mrs George - Cailleach Isle

Betsy Heron - Vivienne Tingatel

Seth Mosakowski - Arthur Pendragon

Jason - Valiant

Taylor Wedell - Vivian Olaf

Kristen Hadley - Isolde

Kristen's boyfriend - Tristan

Kevin Gnapoor - Cedric Rich

Trang Pak - Freya Lake

Dawn Schweitzer - Annis Witch

Amber D'Alessio - Alice Finder

Michigan girl - Guinevere Leodegrance

Chris Eisel - Leon Knight

Glen Coco - Lancelot Du Lac

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know most of you are thinking why Merlin and Morgana not Arthur and Gwen. My answer is why ever not? Arwen always gets the spotlight (I've seen the YT trailers!) Now it's Mergana's turn. Also, Vivian is NOT the dumb blonde because she's not an enchantress. Any questions, please review and ask them.**


	2. Camelot High

**Title: Mean Enchantresses**

**Author: QueenKordeilia**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing (s): Merlin/Morgana Uther/Catrina Tristan/Isolde Nimueh/Merlin Nimueh/Alvarr Sophia/Valiant/Vivian Morgause/Arthur/Guinevere. Past Ygraine/Uther/Vivienne/Gorlois**

**Spoilers: None.**

**Summary: Modern AU. Morgana Le Fay Pendragon is sixteen and has just moved from Cornwall to London. What happens when she gets involved with the Plastics? And when Elena Gawant wants revenge? Not to mention super cute Merlin Ambrosius...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Merlin**_**. I don't own ****_Mean Girls_**** either.**

**A/N: Hey guys. Here's the first chapter! And for those of you who read **_**Stepmother **_**don't worry because I'm still continuing it.**

* * *

><p>The teenager looked up at her mum, Vivienne and her Uncle, Agravaine as they stood over her. Agravaine pulled out a brown paper bag. "This is your lunch. There's a dollar in there so you can get some milk... you can ask one of the big kids where to do that," before he could even hand the girl her lunch, Vivienne rushed.<p>

"Do you remember your phone number? I wrote it down for you just in case. Put it in your pocket, I don't want you to lose it. Okay?" she asked worriedly, shoving a scrap of paper into the girl's hands. "You ready?"

The girl stood up. "Yeah, I think so," she said exasperated and exhilarated at the same time. Vivienne came around and pulled her into a hug, crying, while Agravaine pulled out a camera.

"It's Morgana's big day!" he exclaimed as he snapped the picture.

Morgana was sure that if she saw that picture, she would have laughed. Her mum looked ridiculous, sobbing her eyes out. Sure it was natural for parents to cry on their kid's first day of school. But that's usually when the kid's five. She was sixteen... big age difference. But until today, she had been home schooled.

Morgana wasn't a freak or weirdly really religious or anything else... no. Her family was totally normal... or it would've been if there really was a normal. Agravaine was a policeman, but Vivienne got a job as a lawyer and they had been living in Cornwall for the last twelve years or so. Morgana thought it was great. But then they had to move back to the London when her mum got a promotion. So it was goodbye Cornwall... and hello high school.

So, there she was standing in their driveway, holding a brown paper bag, ready to face Camelot High. Just then, her dad, Uther Pendragon stopped outside their house with his car. Morgana said bye to her mum and uncle and hopped into the car with a wave good bye to her mum and uncle. She saw her arrogant half-brother Arthur Pendragon sitting in the front passenger seat. He turned around and watched her sit in the car.

"_Arthur," _she said coldly. She knew him pretty well because she visited her dad's house every holiday.

"Baby sis... I've missed you!" he replied sarcastically, reaching out and grabbing her hair. He ruffled it like she was a little girl.

"Oy! My hair! Get over yourself, you're only what? Three months older than me!" Morgana retorted. Uther looked back and shook his head.

"That's enough you two!" he scolded. "Don't remind me of what you did to my house at Christmas..." he mumbled. Morgana stifled a laugh whilst her brother snickered. She remembered how she and Arthur started a food fight at the Christmas feast at Uther's manor.

* * *

><p>Arthur and Morgana got off the car. Suddenly, a bunch of guys came and jumped on him. Morgana assumed they were his friends. When she looked at them carefully she recognised them. They'd all been at the Christmas feast. She remembered Gwaine quite well. He was the idiot who went crazy during the food fight and almost smashed everything. And he had gotten heavily drunk too. All at the age of sixteen!<p>

"Guys, that's enough..." Arthur croaked. Gwaine began to flirt with her and she flirted back. Arthur interrupted them. "Stop flirting with my sister!" he grumbled. "Sorry guys no time to fool about. I promised my dad I'd get Morgana to class on time..." The guys Leon, Elyan, Lancelot and Percival nodded in understanding but Gwaine whined childishly. They began walking. Morgana followed them to the school. After about fifteen minutes, she was looking at an old brick building with bunches of teenagers filing in. There was shoving, balls being tossed, and a boy named Merlin Ambrosius managed to start a little fire in the grass using magic, despite the rain and school rules.

"When did _Mer_lin become such a rebel?" Arthur asked.

* * *

><p>The bell rang for first period, and the teenagers walked into the class, looking down at their schedules. The boys quickly sat in their seats and started throwing paper balls around. Merlin, the boy who started the fire outside, walked in with another guy. Morgana got distracted and tripped but the pale skinned, black haired boy caught her.<p>

"Woah, watch it!" the short brown haired one sneered.

"Shut up, Gilli," the tall, handsome one said to his friend and then looked at the girl he had just caught. Gilli rolled his eyes and went to sit down. "You okay?" Morgana looked up at the boy's blue eyes and melted.

"Yeah..." she squeaked.

"_Mer_lin!" Arthur yelled, tackling his best mate with Gwaine. The others simply said hi from their seats. "Well, this is my sister mate."

"Nice to meet you," Merlin said gently. Morgana nodded.

"Likewise," she replied, somewhat shyly, which was so unlike her.

"So Merlin, didn't expect you to be such a rebel," Gwaine chirped, slinging his arm around Merlin's shoulder.

"What?"

"The fire," Lancelot supplied.

"It's completely against my father's rules, you idiot," Arthur scolded his best friend. Morgana bristled. She had magic too but was afraid to admit it; even her mother and uncle didn't know although she knew they wouldn't tell Uther anyway. The boys went to sit back down again and Merlin sat with them, presumably in his seat from last year.

She sighed and walked up to a girl named Isolde, who was leaning against the desk at the front of the room. Morgana assumed she was a teacher.

"Hi, I don't know if anyone told you about me. I'm a new student here. My name's Morgana Le Fay Pendragon." Isolde looked down at her (she was taller) with disgust.

"Talk to me again and I'll kick your arse," she said, then turned and sat down. Morgana heard two people laughing: a weird looking guy and a messy blonde haired girl, trying to hold it in, but failing. She went to sit at the desk next to Isolde but she stopped her.

"Don't sit there. Isolde's boyfriend sits there," the girl with messy blonde hair warned. Sure enough, seconds later a blond guy slunk into the seat and a full blown make-out session between the two began. Morgana watched in disgust.

She moved to sit in another empty seat, but was stopped again.

"Uh-uh. He farts a lot." Morgana looked at the overweight guy, and he looked at her. She put on a fake smile and moved to the seat behind that one but another guy got there first. SO she walked around the room, looking for an empty seat.

"Hey everybody,"Ms Tregor greeted, carrying a cup of coffee and a box of donughts. To make it short and sweet, Morgana ran right into her.

"Oh God! I am so sorry!" she apologized, as she picked up the papers that she dropped.

Ms Tregor sighed. "It's not you, it's bad luck." She tried to get her sweater off because it was drenched in coffee, and unfortunately, the classroom door was wide open. To make it even worse, the Headmaster Mr Pendragon, just happened to be walking by at the same time. Ms Tregor pulled up her sweater, which pulled up her shirt, which showed off her baby blue bra.

"Cat- I mean Ms Tregor?" Uther said, coming into the classroom.

"My t-shirt's stuck to my sweater, isn't it?" she asked.

Morgana looked up. "Yeah." She helped Ms Tregor pull her shirt down.

"Fantastic," she mumbled.

"Is everything alright in here?" Uther asked looking around the class.

"Oh yeah," Ms Tregor replied with a smile.

Uther walked up to Ms Tregor. "So... uh... how was your summer?" he asked nervously.

"I got a divorce from Jonas," Ms Tregor answered simply.

"Oh. Uh, my carpal tunnel came back," he said holding up a bandaged hand.

Ms Tregor smiled. "I win."

Uther put down his hand. "Yes. You do." He paused for a few seconds, then turned to face the class. "Well, I just wanted to let everyone know that we have a new student joining us. She just moved here all the way from Cornwall."

Ms Tregor randomly looked at Guinevere Leodegrance who sitting in the third row of desks. "Welcome."

Guinevere looked confused for a second. "I'm not new... and I'm from Michigan," she stated.

"Great," Ms Tregor said smiling.

"Her name is Morgana. Morgana Le Fay Pendragon. Where are you Morgana?" Uther asked, scanning the room for his daughter.

"Here..." Morgana responded confidently.

"Well, uh, welcome to Camelot High Morgana. And thank you Mr. Pendragon," Ms Tregor said.

"Well thank you. And, uh, if you need anything or just wanna talk to somebody..." he trailed off.

"Thanks. Maybe some other time when my shirt isn't see-through," she replied sincerely.

"Okay," Uther said, looking a bit rejected. "Okay, good day everybody," he said before walking out of the class. Morgana took a deep breath. High school was going to be interesting...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! And review please!**


	3. The Plastics

**A/N: Hi! Here's the second chapter!**

* * *

><p>For Morgana, her first day of school was a blur, a stressful surreal blur. She had everyone staring at her, guys giving her googly eyes, and girls glaring at her the entire day. She also got in trouble for the most... randomly ridiculous thing. Camelot High was <em>really<em>... different. Morgana had never lived in a world where adults didn't trust her but here...

At lunch, finding a table to sit at was the hardest thing EVER! She didn't want to sit with her brother so she walked around, looking for a table, or even just a seat to sit in. But there wasn't one.

"Everything," this one guy told his friends as Morgana walked by their table. They seemed to take no notice of her... they were too far into their conversation...

"Did you see nipples?" the guy across from him asked eagerly.

"It only counts if you saw a nipple," another guy at the table said.

"That's true dude," someone agreed.

Morgana walked away, absolutely disgusted. There was a table of girls who looked nice. She walked over to them and said, "May I sit here?"

"What?" the brunette sitting closest to her said.

The black haired beauty used to have a lot of friends in Cornwall but apparently none in London... (besides the "Knights of The Round Table.") The people that stared at her with dazzled eyes she didn't consider friends, just star struck teenage guys.

After a few more minutes of hovering, Morgana settled on just leaving the cafeteria. She ate her lunch in the girl's bathroom. It made her feel isolated and unwelcome. She wanted friends. She wanted to be accepted, but at the same time, still be herself.

* * *

><p>After school, as Morgana was walking up the front porch steps, trying unsuccessfully to escape the rain, Agravaine asked her, "Hey, how was your first day?"<p>

She looked at him for a second, before continuing into the house. She hoped that he would get the clue she had left unspoken.

* * *

><p>The next day, Morgana managed to snag a seat in class before anyone else took it. That seat just happened to be next to the two people who had tried to help her out yesterday.<p>

"Hey, is that your natural hair colour?" the weird looking guy asked, leaning towards her.

"Yeah," she replied.

"It's gorgeous," he complimented.

"Thank you," Morgana said with a smile. _Finally!_ she thought. _People to talk to!_

"See, this is the colour I want," he said, bringing her head close to his so he could put her hair on his head.

With a little laugh, the girl sitting in front of him said, "This is Trickler... He's almost too gay to function."

Trickler. Morgana inputted the name into her brain so she could remember him. Trickler let go of her hair and sat back in his seat. "It's nice to meet you," she said to both of them.

Valiant passed by, glaring at the girl. "Nice wig Elena. What's it made of?" he taunted. So her name was Elena.

"Your mum's chest hair!" she yelled at him. Then she turned to Morgana. "I'm Elena." Her voice was so sweet, compared to her gruff voice used in her earlier sentence.

"Hi, I'm Morgana," the black haired beauty introduced herself, then looked at her timetable she had stuck in her binder cover. "Do you guys know where room G 14 is?"

Trickler took her timetable and read over it. "Health. Tuesday and Thursdays. Room G 14..." he trailed off.

"I think that's in the back building." Elena said, looking at Trickler...

"Yeah, that's in the back building," he repeated.

"Yeah, we'll take you there," Elena said.

"Thanks." Morgana took her schedule back just as the bell rang. The class _tried_ to emptied out, all pushing to get out of home room.

* * *

><p>Out in the hallways, it was like a mob. People were packed together. Trickler grabbed Morgana's arm and pulled her along, Elena trailing behind them.<p>

"Watch out please! New Meat coming through!" he yelled over the people. For a second the black haired beauty doubted him, but then people started moving away.

"Health. Spanish," Trickler read off her schedule as they walked across the well mannered grasses in the back of the school. It was one of those rare sunny days in London, so the sun was bright and there wasn't a drop of rain in sight. "You're taking additional maths?" he asked amazed.

"Yeah. I like math," Morgana stated simply.

"Eew. Why?" he asked confused.

"Because it's the same in every city, every country," she replied, which was true.

"That's beautiful. This girl's deep."

"Hey, where's the back building?" Morgana asked looking around for any kind of building, but not finding any.

"It burnt down in 1987," Elena admitted, sitting down under a tree, Trickler following suit.

"Won't we get into some sort of trouble for this?" Morgana still didn't know much about her new school but considering the day before she didn't want to take any chances.

"Why would we get you into trouble? We're your friends," Elena replied, like it would solve the whole thing. Morgana looked back at the school. She knew that it was bad to skip class, but Elena said that they were friends, and Morgana was in no position to pass up friends. She sat down on the grass, cross legged. She guessed she'd never know what she missed on that first day of Health class.

* * *

><p>Julius Borden, the head P.E teacher, stood in front of a black board.<p>

"Don't have sex because you will get pregnant and die. Don't have sex in the missionary position. Don't have sex standing up... just don't do it, promise?" he looked _really_ uncomfortable. "Alright, everybody take some rubbers," he ordered, holding up a plastic container.

* * *

><p>"Why didn't they just keep home schooling you?" Elena asked.<p>

"They wanted me to get 'socialized'," Morgana answered, rolling her eyes.

"Oh you'll get socialized, all right. A little slice like you," Trickler commented, leaning back onto his forearms.

"What are you talking about?" Morgana asked truly clueless.

"You're a regulation hottie," Elena supplied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What?" Morgana asked.

"Own it," Trickler set his hand on my ankle.

"How do you spell your name again Morgan?" Elena asked, doodling something on a piece of paper.

"Uh, Morgana. M-O-R-G-A-N-A," she answered awkwardly. Who didn't know how to spell Morgana?

"Hmm, I'm gonna call you Morgan," Elena said.

"All in the name that is Holy, will you look at Morgause Tingatel's P.E clothes?" Trickler said, staring at the field behind in front of them. Morgana's head shot up at the mention of that name. It couldn't be could it? Her maternal half-sister! Morgana and her sister Morgause only ever exchanged letters and e-mails therefore neither of them knew what the other looked like. Morgause lived with her father, Gorlois Tingatel, Vivienne's first husband. The trio looked at the gym class students who were filing out onto the field. A few girls were definitely wearing some _really_ short shorts.

"Of course all the Plastics have to be in the same P.E class," Elena snorted, not even looking up from her notebook.

"Who are the Plastics?" Morgana asked.

"They're teen royalty. If Camelot High had a newspaper, they would always be on the cover," Trickler explained.

"That one there," Elena started, pointing to a blonde girl who was clapping her hands, trying to catch the ball that was being thrown to her. She didn't even come close to catching it. Instead it bounced off of her boobs. "Is Morgause Tingatel. She is one of the dumbest girls you will ever meet. Trickler sat next to her in English last year."

"She asked me how to spell 'orange'." Morgana cracked a laugh. Wow. Morgause apparently gave 'Dumb Blondes' a whole new name. But was that really her sister? Whenever her sister wrote to her, she didn't seem stupid judging from her writing.

"And that little one? That's Sophia Tír-Mòr," Elena continued, nodding at a little girl with brown hair, talking avidly on her mobile phone. Morgana resisted the urge to laugh when a ball came flying at Sophia, knocking her and her mobile phone to the ground.

"She's totally rich because her dad invented the Sidhe staff," Trickler added.

"Sophia Tír-Mòr knows everybody's business. She knows everything about everyone," Elena stated, smirking.

"That's why her hair's so big. It's full of secrets!" Trickler said. Morgana resisted the urge to laugh again. His face just looked _so_ funny.

"And evil takes a human form in Nimueh Isle," Elena finished.

It would have been impossible not to notice her. Nimueh Isle wasn't walking onto the field like every one else. No. She was being carried! She was acting like the Queen; four guys all carrying her onto the field, her brown hair hanging. Those four guys were George Butler, Gwaine (obviously), Alvarr Neahtid and Will Ealdor. The Knights of the Round Table and Merlin walked besides them, waiting for Gwaine. When the boys set Nimueh down, she blew a kiss to Alvarr and joined the other two girls.

"Don't be fooled, because she may seem like your typical selfish, back-stabbing, slut-faced, ho-bag. But in reality, she's so much more than that," Elena warned. The way she said it was like she had it memorised.

"She's the Queen Bee; the star. Those two are just her little workers," Trickler elaborated. He sounded a bit... mad.

"Nimueh Isle. How do I even begin to explain Nimueh Isle?" Elena trailed off, staring off into the distance.

* * *

><p>A bunch of different people, mostly Nimueh's fangirls, knew everything about her.<p>

Guinevere Leodegrance would state, "Nimueh Isle is flawless."

Kara Druid would add, "She has two Fendi purses and a red BMW."

Tristan, Isolde's boyfriend, would claim, "I hear her hair is insured for $10,000."

A brunette girl, Mithian would say, "I hear she does car commercials. In Japan!"

Isolde would say, "Her favourite movie is Varsity Blues."

Annis Witch and Alice Finder, the two girls in wheelchairs would contribute to the list, "One time, she met James Bond on a plane."

"And he told her she was pretty."

Freya Lake would even admit, "One time, she punched me in the face. It was awesome!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Love it? Hate it? Review please!**


	4. Lunch Invite!

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Merlin **_**or ****_Mean Girls._**

**A/N: Thanks to kissfromarose2 and Rizzal for alerting this story. Thanks to Rizzal and Gemmaaaaa for adding this story to their favourites.**

* * *

><p>"She always looks fierce, she always wins Spring Fling Queen," Trickler explained, who was still talking about the Queen Bee of the Plastics: Nimueh Isle.<p>

"Who cares!" Elena exclaimed, pushing Trickler slightly.

"I care!" he replied. He turned to Morgana. "Every year the year 11s throw this dance for the year 10s called the Spring Fling! And whosoever is elected the Spring Fling King and Queen automatically becomes the Head of the students' activities committee." He turned to Elena and put his right hand on her left shoulder. "And since I am an active member of the students' activities committee, I would say yeah: I care!" Elena smirked.

She looked up at Trickler whilst saying, "Wow Trickler, you've truly outgayed yourself!" Morgana giggled and Trickler hit Elena's hair. "Here," Elena said, giving Morgana a map of sorts. "This map is going to be your guide to Camelot High. Now, where you sit at the dining hall is crucial because you got everybody there. You got your year 9s, year 11s, the year 7s and 8s have a separate dining hall by the way, then there are police cadets, football players, Mathletes, science nerds..."

* * *

><p>Morgana looked around the dining hall. "Cool Druids, The Knights of the Round Table, Unfriendly Black Hotties, Girls Who Eat Their Feelings, Girls Who Don't Eat Anything, Desperate Wannabes, Burnouts, Sexually Active Band Geeks, The Greatest People You Will Ever Meet, and The Worst. <em>Beware of the Plastics,<em>" she finished. Morgana walked towards Elena and Trickler's table but a guy walked up to her just when she was next to the Plastics' table.

"Hey, we're doing a lunchtime survey of new students. Can you answer a few questions?" he asked.

"Okay," she replied.

"Is your muffin buttered?" he asked. The guys on a nearby table started laughing. Morgana stared at him confused.

"What?" she asked, completely lost. The guy laughed along with them. The plastics glared at him.

"Would you like us to assign someone to butter your muffin?"

"My what?" she asked again. Nimueh rolled her eyes.

"Is he bothering you?" she asked Morgana. She then looked at the guy. "Valiant, why are you such a skeeze?"

"I'm just being friendly," he replied. Sophia scoffed.

"You were supposed to call me last night!" she complained. Nimueh swished her fine brown hair. Morgause watched.

"Valiant. You do not come to a party at my house with Sophia and then scam on some poor innocent girl right in front of us three days later. She's not interested!" Nimueh said. "Do you wanna have sex with him?" she asked Morgana.

"Uhh, no thanks..." Morgana answered awkwardly. Valiant's grin vanished as he faced rejection for the first time. Some guys sniggered.

"Good, so it's settled. So you can go and shave your back now! Bye Valiant!" Nimueh finished, giving Valiant a sweet smile. He sighed, defeated and walked away.

"Bitch!" he mumbled. Morgana continued to walk back to Elena and Trickler.

"Wait, sit down," Nimueh offered sweetly, pointing at the chair opposite her. Morgana was taken aback by shock. She shot a glance towards her friends. Elena motioned Morgana to go to them. "Seriously sit down," Nimueh repeated. Well, more like ordered. Morgana sat down at the seat opposite Nimueh Isle. "Why don't I know you?" she asked with a smile.

"I'm new. I just moved here from Cornwall," Morgana answered confidently.

"What?" Nimueh said.

"I used to be homeschooled..." Morgana replied.

"Wait what!" Nimueh repeated astounded. Morgana winced. How could she not know what home-schooling was?

"My mum taught me at home..."

"No, no, I know what home school is; I'm not retarded. So you've never actually been to a real school before?" Morgana straightened her lips and shook her head. "Shut up," Nimueh exclaimed, exchanging looks with Sophia. Morgana looked at Sophia, shrugged and kept a straight face. "Shut up!" Nimueh repeated.

"I didn't say anything..." Morgana said nervously and awkwardly. Nimueh took no notice of this and continued to talk.

"Home schooled," Nimueh mused, sitting back in her chair and crossing her arms. "That's really interesting," she said nodding.

"Thanks," Morgana replied.

"But you're like really pretty," Nimueh complimented out of nowhere.

"Thank you!" Morgana said laughing.

"So you agree?" Nimueh asked.

"What?" Morgana was confused.

"You think you're really pretty?" Nimueh asked.

"Oh, I don't know..." Morgana answered.

"Oh my God, I love your bracelet," Nimueh chimed, leaning forward and grabbing Morgana's wrist. "Where did you get it?" she asked before sitting back again.

"Oh, my mum made it for me," Morgana answered laughing nervously.

"It's adorable!" Nimueh exclaimed.

"So fetch!" Sophia added.

"What is fetch?" Nimueh asked, raising her voice.

"Oh, it's a new slang word..." Sophia answered. Nimueh rolled her eyes. Morgause creased her forehead thinking deeply about something.

"My sister's name is Morgana!" Morgause blurted out. "Is it you?" Morgana was about to reply but Sophia cut her off.

"Oh my God Morgause! You can't just ask people if they're your sister just because they have the same name!" Sophia lectured.

"Could you give us some privacy for like one second?" Nimueh asked sweetly with a wink.

"Yeah sure," Morgana replied. She looked at Elena and Trickler who mouthed 'What are you doing?' across the dining hall.

"Sophia, invite her to lunch for the rest of the week. She could be our fourth Plastic!" Nimueh whispered to Sophia. She turned to Morgause.

"We're inviting her to lunch for the rest of the week!" she whispered. Morgause nodded and smiled.

"Alright, you should just know that we don't do this a lot so this is like a really big deal," Nimueh stated. Morgana nodded and smiled.

"We wanna invite you to have lunch with us everyday for the rest of the week," Sophia chirped, glancing at Nimueh and Morgause then at Morgana. Morgana's face fell.

"Oh... It's okay-" she began but got interrupted by Nimueh.

"Coolness. So we'll see you tomorrow!" Nimueh finished. Morgana looked at Morgause.

"On Wednesdays we wear pink!" Morgause added.

* * *

><p>"Oh my God! Okay, you have to do it! Okay? And then you have to tell me all the horrible things that Nimueh says!" Elena exclaimed.<p>

"Nimueh seems sweet!" Morgana said. Elena's face turned into one of disgust.

"Nimueh Isle is not sweet! She's a scum sucking road whore; she ruined my life!" Elena exclaimed with immense passion.

"She's fabulous but she's evil!" Trickler added, coming out of a cubicle.

"Hey, get outta here!" a tall brunette ordered.

"Oh my god Mithian Nemeth, I love your work!" Trickler screamed, like a crazy fan girl. He chased Mithian out of the girls' toilets. Elena and Morgana watched him and then resumed their conversation.

"Why do you hate her?" Morgana asked. Elena glanced from Trickler to Morgana.

"What do you mean?" Elena asked quickly.

"Nimueh. You seem to really hate her!" Morgana exclaimed.

"Yes. What's your question?" Elena asked.

"Well, my question is why?" Morgana said.

"Nimueh started this rumour that Elena was a le-" Trickler started.

"Trickler! Shall we not?" Elena shrieked. Trickler gave her a weird look. Elena looked back at Morgana. "Look, this isn't about hating her. It's just that I think it would be a fun little experiment if you were to hang out with them and then tell us everything that they say," she explained.

"What do we talk about?" Morgana asked. Elena sighed.

"Hair products!" Elena exclaimed.

"The Disir," Trickler suggested.

"Is that a band?" Morgana asked.

"Would you just do it? Please?" Elena snapped, annoyed and irritated.

"OK, fine..." Morgana replied. "Do you have anything pink?" she asked.

"No!" Elena shouted at the same time Trickler shouted out, "Yes!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! Review please as well as alerting!**


	5. Our Little Secret

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****_Merlin._**

**A/N: Hi! Here's chapter four people. If anyone's reading...**

* * *

><p>By sixth period, Morgana was so happy to get to maths class. She was good at math. She understood maths. Nothing in maths class could mess her up.<p>

Merlin Ambrosius, Arthur's best friend and the guy who caught her on her first day, turned around. "Hey, do you have a pencil I can borrow?" he asked. Morgana only ever had one other crush in her life. His name was Owain and they were five. But it didn't work out. However this crush hit her like a train. Morgana gave Merlin the pencil that she was using with a huge smile. He smiled at her for a few seconds and then turned around.

"Morgana, what do you say?" Ms Tregor asked.

"So cute!" Morgana said. Everyone looked at her. "I mean, A-sub-N equals N plus one over four."

"That's right. That's good. Very good," Ms Tregor said, writing the equation on the board. "All right, let's talk about your homework."

* * *

><p>Morgana got off Uther's car.<p>

"Bye Arthur! Thanks for the ride dad, bye!" Morgana said.

"Bye Morgan!" Arthur yelled.

"No problem. Bye Morgana," Uther replied, before shutting his window and driving off to his manor. Morgana walked to her mum and uncle who were talking.

"Hey. How was your second day?" Agravaine asked.

"Fine," she answered.

"Were people nice?" Vivienne asked worriedly.

"No," Morgana replied dully.

"Did you make any friends?" Agravaine asked.

"Yeah," Morgana answered smoothly.

* * *

><p>Having lunch with The Plastics was like leaving the actual world and entering "Girl World". And Girl World had a lot of rules. Sophia was explaining the rules to Morgana.<p>

"You can't wear a tank top two days in a row, and you can only wear your hair in a ponytail once a week. So I guess you picked today. Oh, and we only wear jeans or track pants on Fridays. Now, if you break any of these rules, you can't sit with us at lunch," Sophia explained. Morgana felt offended, it was as if the rules were only for her. "I mean, not just you. Like any of us. OK, like, if I was wearing jeans today, I would be sitting over there with the art freaks," Sophia said, pointing at Elena who was putting ham on Trickler's face. "Oh, and we always vote before we ask someone to eat lunch with us because you have to be considerate of the rest of the group. Well, I mean, you wouldn't buy a skirt without asking your friends first - if it looks good on you."

"I wouldn't?" Morgana asked.

"Right. Oh, and it's the same with guys. Like, you may think you like someone, but you could be wrong!" Sophia exclaimed exasperated.

"A hundred and twenty calories and forty-eight calories from fat. What percent is that?" Nimueh asked. She was sitting next to Sophia staring at a bar.

"Forty-eight into one twenty?" Sophia trailed off.

"I'm only eating foods with less than thirty percent calories from fat," Nimueh explained.

"It's forty percent," Morgana answered. The Plastics sent her questioning looks. "Well, forty-eight over one twenty equals X over a hundred and then you cross-multiply and get the value of X," the black haired beauty explained like a maths teacher. Nimueh stared at Morgana completely stunned. Morgause smiled at her with admiration and... pride.

"Whatever. I'm getting cheese fries," Nimueh stated. She got up and went.

"So have you seen any guys that you think are cute yet?" Sophia asked leaning in.

"Well, there's this guy in my additional maths class..."

"Who is it?" Morgause asked curiously

"Is he cute?" Sophia squealed.

"His name's Merlin Ambrosius," Morgana answered.

"No!" Sophia and Morgause exclaimed in unison.

"Oh, no, you can't like Merlin Ambrosius. That's Nimueh's ex-boyfriend!" Sophia explained.

"They went out for a year," Morgause added.

"Yeah, and then she was devastated when he broke up with her last summer," Sophia said.

"I thought she dumped him for Alvarr Neahtid," Morgause said, confusion marred over her facial features.

"OK, irregardless. Ex-boyfriends are just off-limits to friends. I mean, that's just, like, the rules of feminism!" Sophia explained. "Don't worry. I'll never tell Nimueh what you said. It'll be our little secret," she finished. Morgause looked at Morgana and nodded eagerly with a huge grin.

* * *

><p>"We define the sum of the infinite geometric series..." Ms Tregor said. Even though Morgana wasn't allowed to like Merlin, she was still allowed to look at him. And think about him. And talk to him. The bell rang and everyone got up and walked out of the classroom.<p>

"Hey, Mer..." Morgana started but got cut off by a guy.

"Hey, you're the Cornwall girl, right?" he asked.

"Yeah," she answered.

"I'm Cedric Rich, captain of the Camelot Mathletes. We participate in math challenges against other high schools in the state, and we can get twice as much funding if we've got a girl. So you should think about joining," Cedric said.

"Oh, you'd be perfect for it," Ms Tregor commented.

"Yeah, definitely," Morgana replied.

"Great, great. Let me give you my card," Cedric paused to get his card out. It said 'CEDRIC RICH. MATH ENTHUSIAST/BAD-ASS M.C' "OK, so think it over. Because we'd like to get jackets," he said as Morgana stared at the card.

"OK," Morgana replied.

* * *

><p>Morgana was walking past the football field. She spotted Merlin and Arthur playing football with their friends, the rest of the jocks. She watched them for a while and decided to play around with the ball, using a spell. All of the guys started complaining but none of the suspected her - none of them but...<p>

"Hey!" Merlin said, walking towards her. "You have magic? Cool!"

"Shh!" Morgana hushed him like he was a child.

"Oooh, okay, Arthur will tell Mr Pendragon. So, since when have you had it?"

"A few months ago... I was so scared."

"MERLIN DUDE! COME BACK!" Gwaine yelled.

"In a minute Gwaine, kinda busy here!"

"Yeah, everyone always has to flirt with my sister don't they?" Arthur complained. Merlin and Morgana blushed and looked away from each other. Just then, Nimueh stopped by on the other side in her red BMW.

"Get in, loser. We're going shopping!" she exclaimed. Nimueh was like the brunette barbie doll Morgana never had. She'd never seen anybody so glamorous. Morgana looked between Nimueh and Merlin trying to decide who to go with.

"Look, Merlin's there..." Sophia whispered to Nimueh, from her right. Nimueh gave Morgana a sweet (fake) smile. In the end, Morgana chose to go with the Plastics. Merlin stared at her from behind disappointed. He put on a sad smile and resumed his game. Morgana hopped into the car next to her sister.

* * *

><p>"So how do you like Camelot?" Nimueh asked.<p>

"It's good. I think I'm joining the Mathletes," Morgana replied.

"No!" Nimueh exclaimed.

"No, no," Sophia added.

"No, no. You cannot do that. That is social suicide. Damn, you are so lucky you have us to guide you!" Nimueh said. Morgana looked through the window of the shop Elena worked in. Elena laughed at her. Morgana smiled, shrugged at her and then waved.

The girls arrived at the fountain. There were a bunch of people sitting on the ledge.

"Oh, my God, there's Valiant!" Sophia exclaimed.

"Where? Oh, there he is," Morgause said.

"And he's with Vivian Olaf," Sophia said sadly with a sigh.

"I heard they're going out!" Morgause exclaimed.

"Wait. Valiant's not going out with Vivian. No. He cannot blow you off like that. He's such a little skeez. Give me your mobile," Nimueh ordered. Morgause exchanged looks with Morgana.

"You're not gonna call him, right?" Sophia asked worriedly. She handed her best friend her phone. Nimueh scoffed.

"Do you think I'm an idiot?" she asked.

"No," Sophia answered terrified.

"Olaf on London," Nimueh said.

"Caller ID," Sophia piped up.

"Not when you connect from information," Nimueh whispered.

"Hello?" came the voice of Vivian's father Mr Olaf.

"Hello. May I please speak to Vivian Olaf?" Nimueh asked in a sweet yet mature voice.

"She's not home yet. Who's calling?" he asked.

"Oh, this is Dochraid from Planned Parenthood. I have her test results. If you can have her give me a call as soon as she can. It's urgent. Thank you," she finished. "She's not going out with anyone." Nimueh returned the mobile to Sophia. The Plastics laughed and giggled.

"OK, that was so fetch!" Sophia commented happily. They all looked at Vivian.

"Daddy?" she said on the phone. She sounded utterly confused. Morgana watched her sadly and full of guilt. What Nimueh did was wrong.

* * *

><p>Nimueh parked her car in front of her huge house. She slammed the car door shut. They went inside. Morgana stared at Nimueh's house as she got out of the car. It was <em>almost<em> as huge as her father's manor.

"Your house is really nice," she commented.

"I know, right?" Nimueh replied cheerfully and walked in.

"Make sure you check out her mom's boob job. They're hard as rocks," Sophia said.

"I'm home!" Nimueh exclaimed.

"Hey, hey, hey! How are my best girlfriends?" said a gorgeous woman who was holding a dog.

"Hey, Mrs. Isle. This is Morgana," Sophia introduced Morgana.

"Hello, sweetheart," Cailleach said putting the dog down.

"Hi," Morgana replied. Cailleach hugged Morgana. Morgana remembered what Sophia said and she was absolutely right. Cailleach's boobs were rock hard. "Welcome to our home. Just want you to know, if you need anything, don't be shy, OK? There are no rules in this house. I'm not like a regular mom. I'm a cool mom. Right, Nimueh?" Nimueh smiled.

"Please stop talking," she pleaded.

"OK. I'm gonna make you girls a 'hump day' treat!" she said walking off doing sexy dance moves. The girls headed to Nimueh's room.

"This is your room?" Morgana asked amazed looking around.

"It was my parents' room, but I made them trade me. Hey, put on 98.8..." she ordered. Morgana looked at a picture of Merlin and Nimueh. They looked like a happy couple. The Plastics started dancing. "Morgana, do you even know who sings this?" Nimueh asked, taking her cardigan off.

"The Diamir?" Morgana replied.

"I love her. She's like a Martian!" Nimueh exclaimed. The Plastics walked up to a mirror.

"God, my hips are huge!" Morgause exclaimed.

"Oh, please. I hate my calves," Sophia said.

"At least you guys can wear halters. I've got man shoulders!" Nimueh complained. Morgana used to think there was just fat and skinny. But apparently, there were a lot of things that can be wrong on your body.

"My hairline is so weird!" Sophia commented.

"My pores are huge," Nimueh observed.

"My nail beds suck," Morgause stated. The Plastics looked at Morgana expecting her to point out one of her own flaws.

"I have really bad breath in the morning!" Morgana lied.

"Ew!" Nimueh said.

"Hey, you guys. Happy hour is from to four to six!" Cailleach exclaimed walking in with drinks. She laughed heartily. The girls took one each.

"Thanks. Is there alcohol in this?" Morgana asked. Cailleach gasped.

"Oh, God, honey, no. What kind of mother do you think I am? Do you want a bit? If you're gonna drink, I'd rather you do it in the house," Cailleach said.

"No, thank you," Morgana replied freaked out.

"OK. So, you guys, what is the 411?" Cailleach asked sitting down. "What has everybody been up to? What is the hot gossip? Tell me everything," she said picking the dog up. It started to suck her nipples. "What are you guys listening to? What's the cool jams?" Nimueh and Morgana stared horridly at them. Nimueh was beginning to get pissed off and wanted her mum out.

"Mum. Could you go fix your hair?" she asked.

"OK. You girls keep me young. Oh, I love you so much," she replied getting up and walking out of her daughter's room. Morgause was looking through the shelves and took a pink book decorated with kisses out.

"Oh, my God, I remember this," she said.

"I haven't looked at that in forever," Nimueh said.

"Come check it out, Morgana. It's our Burn Book. See, we cut out girls' pictures from the yearbook, and then we wrote comments," Sophia said walking to Morgause. Morgana followed her.

"Freya Lake is a grotsky little byotch," Sophia read.

"Still true," Nimueh commented.

"Annis Witch is a fat virgin."

"Still half true."

"Alice Finder," Morgause read.

"She made out with a hot dog," Nimueh said.

"Elena Gawant, dyke," Sophia said.

"Who is that?" Morgause asked pointing at Trickler next to Elena.

"I think that's that kid Trickler," Sophia answered.

"Yeah. He's almost too gay to function!" Morgana said with a laugh. The Plastics started giggling.

"That's funny. Put that in there," Nimueh ordered. Morgana frowned. Maybe that was only OK when Elena said it.

* * *

><p>"And they have this Burn Book where they write mean things - about all the girls in our grade," Morgana said. She was talking to Elena about the Plastics.<p>

"What does it say about me?" Elena asked curiously. Morgana didn't want to hurt Elena's feelings.

"You're not in it," she lied.

"Those bitches!" Elena sneered as if she actually wanted to be in the Burn Book.

"Will this minimize my pores?" Trickler asked.

"No. Morgan, you gotta steal that book," Elena said.

"No way!" Morgana retorted.

"Oh, come on. We could publish it, and then everybody would see what an ax-wound she really is," Elena said.

"I don't steal," Morgana said.

"That is for your feet," Elena said to Trickler as she took a bottle of moisturiser away from him. "Morgan, there are two kinds of evil people. People who do evil stuff, and people who see evil stuff being done and don't try to stop it."

"Does that mean I'm morally obligated to burn that lady's outfit? Oh, my God, that's Ms. Tregor," Trickler said.

"I love seeing teachers outside school. It's like seeing a dog walk on its hind legs," Elena whispered to Trickler.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" Ms Tregor walked up to the counter and stood next to Morgana. "I didn't know you worked here," she said to Elena.

"Yeah, moderately priced soaps are my calling," Elena replied.

"You shopping?" Trickler asked pretty much stating the obvious.

"No, I'm just here with my boyfriend," Ms Tregor answered pointing at an old guy behind them. He stared at them. "Joking. Sometimes older people make jokes."

"My nana takes her wig off when she's drunk," Trickler said.

"Your nana and I have that in common. No, actually, I'm just here because I bartend a couple nights a week down at P.J. Calamity's," she said. "Morgana, I hope you do join Mathletes, you know, because we start in a couple weeks and I would love to have a girl on the team, just, you know, so the team could meet a girl."

"I think I'm gonna do it," Morgana replied.

"Great."

"You can't join Mathletes. It's social suicide," Trickler said.

"Thanks, Trickler," Ms Tregor said in her 'teacher' voice.

"Well, this has been sufficiently awkward. And I'll see you guys tomorrow," Ms Tregor said before walking away.

"Bye," Morgana said.

"Bye."

"Oh, man, that is bleak," Elena commented staring at Ms Tregor as she walked off. "So when are you gonna see Nimueh again?" she asked Morgana.

"I can't spy on her anymore. It's weird!" Morgana complained.

"Come on, she's never gonna find out. It'll be like our little secret," Elena said.

* * *

><p>Morgana was glad to finally be at home. Away from high school drama. That was until the phone rang.<p>

"Hello?" she said on the phone.

"I know your secret," came Nimueh's voice from the other end.

_Just start apologizing and crying, _Morgana thought._ No, play it cool!_

"Secret? What are you talking about?" Morgana asked innocently.

"Sophia told me that you like Merlin Ambrosius." At least it wasn't about the _other_ secret. "I mean, I don't care, do whatever you want. But let me just tell you something about Merlin: All he cares about is school and his mom and his friends."

"Is that bad?" Morgana asked confused.

"But if you like him... Whatever. I mean, I could talk to him for you if you want," Nimueh offered.

"Really? You would do that? I mean, nothing embarrassing, though, right?"

"Oh, no, trust me. I know exactly how to play it. But wait. Aren't you so mad at Sophia for telling me?

"No."

"Because if you are, you can tell me. It was a really bitchy thing for her to do," Nimueh said as if she was trying to get Morgana to bitch about Sophia.

"Yeah, it was pretty bitchy, but I'm not mad. I mean, I guess she just likes the attention," Morgana replied smoothly.

"See, Soph? I told you she's not mad at you," Nimueh chimed. Morgana creased her brow. Sophia?

"I can't believe you think I like attention!" Sophia exclaimed.

"OK, love you. See you tomorrow," Nimueh chanted. Morgana had survived her first three-way calling attack.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yep, this one was a long one...**


	6. Evil Dictator

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>And with Nimueh's blessing, Morgana started talking to Merlin more and more. On October 3rd, he asked me what day it was.<p>

"It's October 3rd," she replied, a bit too enthusiastically, but he didn't notice.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later, they spoke again.<p>

"It's raining," he stated, turning in his chair slightly.

"Yeah," she agreed. But Morgana wanted things to move faster. So she followed her instincts.

* * *

><p>"Hey, I'm totally lost. Can you help me?" she asked. Of course, she wasn't lost.<p>

"Yeah, course," Merlin replied. Morganaknew exactly what Ms. Tregor was talking about. "It's a factorial, so you multiply each one by N." _He was wrong._

"Is that the summation?" she asked.

"Yeah, they're the same thing." _Wrong. He was so wrong._

"Thanks. I... I get it now," she said as he turned back around.

"Lights, please. OK. See you guys tomorrow!" Ms Tregor shouted, dismissing the class. Everyone began to shuffle and leave. Merlin turned around to face Morgana again.

"We're having a Halloween party at my friend Leon's tonight. You wanna come?"

"Oh, because Arthur isn't allowed to throw any, right?" she asked, sniggering. The food pretty much banned them from doing anything at the manor.

"Yeah, you and Arthur sure have a streak for trouble," Merlin joked.

"Haha! Yeah, sure. I'll come with Arthur," she responded to his earlier question.

"Great. Here's where it is," he chirped, passing her a flier with the address. "It's a costume party. People get pretty into it."

"OK."

"That flier admits one person only, so don't bring some other guy with you," he demanded, almost flirtatiously.

"Grool!" she blurted out. He raised an eyebrow at her. "I meant to say "cool" and then I started to say "great"," Morgana corrected herself, feeling like an idiot.

"Right. Well... grool. See you tonight," he said smoothly, before walking out.

"Hey, Cornwall. You staying for the Mathletes meeting?" Cedric asked.

"Yeah, I'll be right back."

* * *

><p>That was a lie. But Morgana had to go home and work on her costume. In the regular world, Halloween was when children dress up in costumes and beg for candy. But what she didn't know was that in the Girl World, Halloween was the one night a year when a girl could dress like a total slut and no other girls could say anything about it. The hard-core girls just wore lingerie and some form of animal ears.<p>

"Doesn't she look great, honey?" Cailleach asked, her proud looking husband as she shot photos of their daughter in slutty poses wearing lingerie and animal ears.

* * *

><p>"What are you?" Sophia asked confused as she eyed Morgause.<p>

"I'm a mouse!"

* * *

><p>Unfortunately, no one told Morgana about the slut rule. So she showed up wearing a white dress, the neckline rimmed with fake blood and a white veil. She also wore artificial teeth and mad, dark make up.<p>

"Hey," Morgana greeted upon seeing Morgause and Sophia. The former wore a short black dress and mouse ears whereas the tinier girl went for a skin tight black leather full body outfit. Morgause gasped and spilled her drink.

"Why are you dressed so scary?" Morgause asked.

"It's Halloween," her younger sister replied.

"Have you seen Valiant?" Sophia asked desperately.

"You know who's looking fine tonight? Arthur Pendragon," Morgause said dreamily. Morgana almost threw up.

"OK, you did not just say that," Sophia replied.

"What? He's a good kisser..."

"He's your cousin!" Morgana froze. This dumb bimbo WAS her sister. Their mum and Arthur's mum were sisters so they were all cousins, as well as half siblings.

"Yeah, but he's my first cousin."

"Right."

"So you have your cousins and then you have your first cousins, then you have your second cousins..." Morgause trailed off, confused.

"No, honey," Sophia replied.

"That's not right, is it?" the blonde asked.

"That is so not right," her best friend agreed.

* * *

><p>"Hey!" Merlin called.<p>

"Hey," Morgana replied, turning away from her friends.

"You made it. And you are... a zombie bride," he guessed.

"An 'ex-wife'" Morgana corrected, doing quotation marks with her fingers.

"Love it. Can I get you something to drink?" he offered.

"Yeah!"

"Be right back," he said going off.

"Thanks." Morgana turned her gaze back to her sister and friend. Morgause waved at Arthur.

"Morgause, stop it," Sophia snapped. "Don't, Morgause..."

Regardless of her best friend, Morgause ran off calling "Hey, Arthur!"

* * *

><p>Merlin walked through the crowd with a drink for Morgana when his ex approached him.<p>

"Hey," Nimueh chimed.

"Oh, no. Didn't anybody tell you? You were supposed to wear a costume," he teased.

"Shut up. I need to talk to know that girl Morgana?" she gestured towards her 'friend.'

"Yeah, she's cool. I invited her tonight," Merlin responded. Nimueh saw the smug, dreamy look on Merlin's face.

"Well, be careful because she has a huge crush on you," she blurted out, intending for it to freak him out.

"Really? How do you know?" he asked, getting all excited.

"Because she told me. She tells everybody. It's kind of cute, actually. She's like a little girl. She, like, writes all over her notebook, 'Mrs. Merlin Ambrosius.' And she made this T-shirt that says 'I heart Merlin' and she wears it under all her clothes," Nimueh babbled.

"Oh, come on," Merlin said disbelievingly.

"Well, who can blame her? I mean, you're gorgeous. And OK, look, I'm not saying she's a stalker, but she saved this tissue you used and she said she's gonna do some kind of magic with it to make you like her."

"What? She has magic?" He stared at her whilst she chanced a glance at Morgana who was watching happily. This was it. Nimueh said she would talk to Merlin for her, and now she was.

"Yeah, like us, but she doesn't know how to use it like me, a high priestess. I know she's kind of socially retarded and weird, but she's my friend, so just promise me you won't make fun of her."

"Of course I'm not gonna make fun of her," Merlin scoffed. Morgana's heart beated faster as they both waved at her. _How could Elena hate Nimueh? She was such a good..._ And then it hit her like a train when Nimueh threw herself on Merlin, kissing him ferociously. "_Slut!" _was the word that circled Morgana's mind as her eyes started to water. She got out of there fast.

"What are you doing? You broke up with me," Merlin exclaimed, pushing Nimueh away.

"That's crazy. Why would I break up with you? You're so hot," she whispered huskily and kissed him again.

* * *

><p>Morgana ran out of the house taking her fake teeth out as a guy fell off the fence when he saw her.<p>

"That's a scary mask, bro," his mate said to her.

_She had never felt this feeling before._ _She could hear her heartbeat in her ears._ _Her stomach felt like it was going to fall out her butt._ _She had this lump in her throat like after a person dry-swallowed a big pill._ _She hated Nimueh. She hated her!_

* * *

><p>Elena and Trickler were watching a movie when Morgana broke in. Their first instinct was to scream.<p>

"She took him back. Nimueh took Merlin back!" she cried.

"Oh, no, Morgan!" Elena exclaimed, hugging her best female friend.

"Why would she do that?"

"Because she's a life-ruiner. She ruins people's lives!" Elena replied solemnly.

"When we were thirteen she made people sign this petition - saying that Elena was..."

"Trickler! Please! Look, she's not gonna get away with this again, OK? We're gonna do something!" Elena cut her best guy friend off from revealing her biggest secret.

"We are?" Morgana asked hoarsely. She sat down and took her veil off. Elena wrote on the blackboard.

"Nimueh Isle is an evil dictator. Now, how do you overthrow a dictator? You cut off her resources. Nimueh would be nothing without her high-status man candy..." Elena started, pointing at 'Merlin Ambrosius' on the top of the list. "...technically good physique..." she pointed at 'hot body' "...and ignorant band of loyal followers," she finished pointing at the last point, 'Army of skanks.'

"Okay," Morgana said.

"Now, Morgan, if we want this to work, you are gonna have to keep hanging out with them like nothing is wrong. Can you do it?" Elena asked.

"I can do it."

"OK, let's rock this bitch!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oooh, bad word.**


	7. Jingle Bell Rock

**_A/N: Long chapter this time :)_**

**_Disclaimer: Don't own Merlin._**

* * *

><p><em>Pretending like nothing was wrong turned out to be surprisingly easy for Morgana. <em>

"And Nimueh wanted me to tell you that she was trying to hook you up with Merlin, but he was just interested in getting her back. And that's not Nimueh's fault," Sophia babbled, on her Queen's behalf.

"No, I know," Morgana reassured the petite girl.

"OK, so you're not mad at Nimueh?" she asked, almost as if she was trying to get Morgana to bitch about Nimueh. She shivered; she didn't need that again after the four way call attack.

"God, no!" she scoffed, smiling.

"Oh, OK, good. Because Nimueh wanted me to give you this," Sophia replied, pulling Morgana into a hug. The latter patted the former girl's back awkwardly.

* * *

><p>"It's called the South Beach Fat Flush, and all you drink is cranberry juice for hours," Nimueh explained her new diet method to her boyfriend. She began to drink from her glass.<p>

"This isn't even cranberry juice. It's cranberry juice cocktail. It's all sugar," Merlin remarked, from her left. She instantly put the glass down.

"I wanna lose three pounds," she declared.

"You're crazy," he replied. She saw Sophia and Morgana approaching their table so she decided to touch his hair.

"Why do you wear your hair like that? You hair looks so sexy pushed back," Nimueh said, pushing his hair back. "Morgana, will you please tell him his hair looks sexy pushed back." _Nimueh was dangling Merlin in front of Morgana on purpose._ _She knew how this would be settled in the animal world._ A scene of Morgana jumping onto Nimueh and fighting with her on the ground, popped into her head, along with Merlin and all the other boys shrieking like monkeys. _Unfortunately, this was Girl World._

"Your hair looks sexy pushed back," she repeated and he glanced shyly at her, secretly happy about it. It wasn't like Morgana was lying; he did look sexy with his hair pushed back. He always looked sexy anyway. _And in Girl World, all the fighting had to be sneaky._ She reluctantly sat down, not even bothering to hide her dismay.

* * *

><p>Morgause and Nimueh were inspecting themselves in the mirrors, in the girl's toilets whilst Morgana was standing by silently, waiting for Nimueh to say something. Something that she could work with...<em> She, Elena and Trickler always kept their eyes open for opportunities for sabotage.<em>

"All this cranberry juice is making me break out," Nimueh complained.

"Wait. I have this really good skin stuff I'll bring you," the black haired beauty offered.

"OK," the other beauty replied.

* * *

><p>Morgana smiled as she entered the toilets, carrying foot cream disguised as facial cleansing gel, courtesy of Elena.<p>

"Nimueh! Here you go," she gave the cream to the other girl.

"Thank you!" Nimueh exclaimed. Morgana was shocked; she didn't know that sorry was a word in Nimueh's vocabulary.

* * *

><p>Merlin was eating with Morgause and Sophia when his girlfriend and secret crush came to the table. Morgana sat down next to her half sister, opposite him and Nimueh sat in between him and Sophia.<p>

"Hey," Nimueh chirped cheerfully.

"Hey," he replied, leaning in to kiss her cheek. He made a weird face when he smelt her face. "Your face smells like peppermint." She just giggled and he kissed her. Morgana looked away, to her sister, who gave her a smile.

* * *

><p>Morgana and Elena walked through the halls to find every girl wearing shirts and tops with two holes, on their breasts. Elena had cut Regina's top like that in order to humiliate her but since she was a fashion icon, everyone copied her. The two girls stared in disbelief. Later on, they went to find Trickler.<p>

"This is ass, you guys_._ It's been a month, and all we've done is make Nimueh's face smell like a foot," Elena complained, as they stood in line to buy candy canes.

"I've been really busy with choir," Trickler defended himself.

"We gotta crack Sophia Tír-Mòr. We crack Sophia, and then we crack the lock on Nimueh's whole dirty history," Elena concluded.

"Say "crack" again," Trickler said.

"Crack," she repeated. "All right, let's reconvene tonight."

"I can't. I have to go to Nimueh's to practice for the talent show," Morgana interjected. "We're doing a dance to this song..."

"Jingle Bell Rock," her friends finished for her in unison.

"You guys know that song? Everybody in the whole school knows that song," Elena replied.

"They do it every year," Trickler added.

"Well, I have to learn it," Morgana said. She saw Nimueh walking towards them. "Uh-oh, go!" Her friends scurried off like rats. "Hey," she greeted the Queen Plastic.

"Why were you talking to Elena Gawant?" Nimueh asked, more like demanded.

"I don't know, I mean, she's so weird. She just, you know, came up to me and started talking to me about crack," Morgana lied.

"She's so pathetic," Nimueh scoffed. Morgana reluctantly nodded. "Let me tell you something about Elena Gawant. We were best friends when we first came to high school." Morgana's eyes almost popped out. "I know, right? It's so embarrassing. I don't even... Whatever. So then in Year 8, I started going out with my first boyfriend, Mordred, who was totally gorgeous, but then he transferred to Avalon High. And Elena was, like, weirdly jealous of him." Morgana was confused at this point. "Like, if I would blow her off to hang out with Mordred, she'd be like, 'Why didn't you call me back?' And I'd be like, 'Why are you so obsessed with me?' So then, for my birthday party, which was an all-girls pool party, I was like, 'Elena, I can't invite you, because I think you're a lesbian.' I mean, I couldn't have a lesbian at my party. There were gonna be girls there in their bathing suits. I mean, right? She was a lesbian. So then her mom called my mom and started yelling at her. It was so retarded. And then she dropped out of school because no one would talk to her." Morgana's heart broke for Elena. Now she understood why Elena hated Nimueh so much. That was what Trickler almost told her on two occasions but Elena cut him off. "When she came back in the fall for year 9 and her hair was messed up and she was totally weird, and now I guess she's on crack," Nimueh finished, without a hint of remorse. Morgana hated her guts even more now; she just stared at her.

A girl named Kara walked past wearing an old skirt. "Oh my God! I love your skirt. Where did you get it?" Morgana only averted her gaze to the other girl when Nimueh began to talk again.

"It was my mom's in the 80s," Kara replied timidly because she was talking to the Queen Plastic and in the presence of another one.

"Vintage. So adorable," Nimueh chimed.

"Thanks," Kara chanted, walking off.

"That is the ugliest F-ing skirt I've ever seen," Nimueh scowled. Morgana immediately remembered her second day at school. She covered her bracelet subconsciously whilst Nimueh was still eyeing Kara as she walked away. Nimueh looked at Morgana again and smiled, so Morgana returned a fake one.

"So are you gonna send any candy canes?" she asked.

"No. I don't send them, I just get them," Nimueh boasted smugly. "So you better send me one, byotch. Love you." She walked off after blowing her 'friend' a kiss. _Morgana__ was definitely sending her one._ _She was gonna use three candy canes to crack Sophia Tír-Mòr._

"Three, please," she said to the person at the candy canes stall.

* * *

><p>"Why, Man, he doth bestride the narrow world like a colossus" might translate into "Why is he so huge and obnoxious?" the Mrs Finna Catha said. Trickler entered the classroom, dressed and chuckling 'ho-ho-ho' like Santa.<p>

"Candy cane-grams!" he announced.

"OK, hurry up," Mrs Catha said, walking over to her desk.

"Kara Druid? Two for you," he said, tossing two candy canes at her. "Lancelot du Lac? Four for you, Lancelot du Lac. Go and dance a lot, Lancelot!" he joked, Morgana's popular guy friend four candy canes. "And Morgan Pendragon. Do we have a Morgan Pendragon here?

"It's Morgana," Morgana corrected, knowing that Trickler (and Elena) just liked to call her 'Morgan.'

"Oh, Morgana, here you go. One for you." Sophia was about to say something but he cut her off. "And none for Sophia Tír-Mòr. Bye." He literally ran out of the classroom.

"Who's that from?" Sophia inquired, desperately looking at Morgana's candy cane.

"'Thanks for being such a great friend. Love, Nimueh.' That's so sweet!" Morgana cooed.

"OK, back to Caesar," Mrs Finna continued the lesson. _Once Sophia thought Nimueh was mad at her,_ _the secrets started pouring out._ _All Morgana had to do was wait for one she could use._

* * *

><p>"Thank you. Welcome to the North Shore High School winter talent show. Let me hear you make some noise," Uther yelled. Everyone started to cheer and scream. "All right, settle down. Our first act calls himself a star on the rise. Let's hear it for Trickler!"<p>

"Don't look at me," Trickler muttered, but to who was unclear. "_Every day is so wonderful..." _he sang.

"I mean, why would Nimueh send you guys candy canes and not me?" Sophia wondered, for the hundredth time today.

"Maybe she forgot about you," Morgause suggested from her right, doing her make up in front of the mirrors like Sophia.

"Yeah, Nimueh has been acting kind of weird lately," Morgana interjected, from where she was standing, next to Morgause. "I mean, is something bothering her?" She waited for a secret to spill out. However, she received the most useless one ever.

"Well, I mean, her parents totally don't sleep in the same bed anymore, if that's what you mean," Sophia blurted out, doing her lip-gloss. "Oh, my God. Don't tell her I told you that!"

"_I am beautiful in every single way," _Trickler continued to sing as Valiant's trainer hit him. "_Yes, words can't bring me down..."_ He stepped forward and chucked the trainer right back at its owner. "_Don't you bring me down today..." _Morgana and Sophia were standing just behind the curtain, waiting for their turn.

"I mean, no offense, but why would she send you a candy cane? She doesn't even like you that much," Sophia admitted making Morgana frown. "Maybe she feels weird around me because I'm the only person that knows about her nose job," she babbled, letting out another useless secret. "Oh, my God. Pretend you didn't hear that."

"_Yo, yo, yo!_ _All you sucker MCs ain't got nothing on me._

_From my grades to my lines, You can't touch Cedric G_!

_I'm a Mathlete so nerd is inferred,_

_but forget what you heard I'm like James bond the Third._

_Shaken not stirred I'm Cedric R_

_When I sneak in your door_ _and make love to your woman on the bathroom floor_

_I don't play it like Shaggy; you'll know it was me_ _because the next time you see her, she'll be like_

_Ricky!_" Cedric rapped with his mates Edwin Muirden and two others in the background.

"Thank you, Cedric, that's enough," Uther chided, trying to get him offstage.

"Happy holidays, everybody," Cedric yelled, going backstage. A few people booed but the majority (mostly dirty guys) cheered.

"C.R. And the Power of Three. That was something," Uther commented.

"Does it bother you that they still use your original choreography?" Trickler asked Elena, as the Plastics positioned themselves.

"Shut up," Elena retorted. Cedric walked past but stopped to admire her from behind.

"Damn," he said.

"What?" Elena asked, irritated.

"I'd rather see you out there shaking that thing," he crooned, before walking away. Elena was shocked and Trickler sniggered.

"Sophia, switch sides with Morgana," Nimueh ordered.

"But I'm always on your left," Sophia protested.

"That was when there were three of us, and now the tallest go in the middle," Nimueh proclaimed.

"But the whole dance will be backwards. I'm always on your left," Sophia argued as Morgause tried to work out if she really was shorter than her sister.

"And right now you're getting on my last nerve. Switch!" the Queen snapped. Sophia had to obey and swapped with Morgana. Morgause smiled happily at her sister, who honestly returned it.

* * *

><p>"And finally, please welcome to the stage Santa's Helpers doing 'Jingle Bell Rock!'" Uther announced enthusiastically because his daughter was up next. Sophia ran up to the CD player to select their song and waved at Valiant. She returned to Nimueh's right and they began dancing as soon as the singer started singing. Cailleach got up eagerly, putting the recorder on and hopping onto the aisle.<p>

'_Jingle bell, jingle bell Jingle bell rock!_ _Jingle bells swing And jingle bells ring!_ _Snowing and blowing Up bushels of fun_' Vivienne and Agravaine scowled disapprovingly at that part of the dance, when the girls slapped their inner thighs and turned around and Uther looked solemn like when his wife Ygraine had passed away. However, Cailleach danced along in joy. '_Now the jingle hop has begun_ _Jingle bell, jingle bell Jingle bell rock_ _Jingle bells chime In jingle bell time_ _Dancing and prancing In Jingle bell Square.' _Sophia turned the wrong way, due to the position change so Nimueh turned her around accidentally pushing her into the player making Sophia press pause with her shoe. '_In the fr...' She quickly regained her place but Nimueh beckoned_ her to press play again. Sophia ran up to it and kicked it onto Valiant's head unintentionally.

"Jason?" she whimpered whilst all the other girls glanced at each other and the audience warily. It was so awkward even Cailleach had stopped dancing.

"_What a bright time It's the right time," _Morgana sang, continuing the dance.

"_To rock the night away!_ _Jingle bell time Is a swell time_ _To go riding in a one-horse sleigh."_ Merlin decided to sing along too, making the entire audience follow suit. Now all the Plastics were singing too and dancing again. Miss Tregor got to the piano and played the tune for them. "_Giddyap jingle horse Pick up your feet_ _Jingle around the clock_ _Mix and mingle in a jingling beat_ _That's the jingle bell_ _That's the jingle bell_ _That's the jingle bell rock!" _Morgana and Nimueh were laughing, their backs pressed against the others' and even Sophia was happy again. They all held hands and curtsied.

* * *

><p>When they got backstage Morgause and Morgana squealed, the former hugging her sister. Merlin came up to them and put his arms around Morgana and Nimueh's shoulders.<p>

"That was the best it ever went!" she exclaimed.

"That was awesome," Merlin complimented, leaning in to kiss Nimueh whilst squeezing Morgana tightly.

"Lip gloss," Nimueh protested, jerking away before he could kiss her.

"Hey, good job, Cornwall," Cedric praised Morgana, walking past.

"Thanks," she replied.

"Morgana's blushing," Morgause observed, even though it wasn't for the reason she assumed it was.

"Oh my God. You totally have a crush on that guy," Sophia exclaimed.

"No, I don't," Morgana protested, truthfully. She was blushing at the attention and praise she received not because it was Cedric who said it.

"That's why you wanted to join the Mathletes," Sophia said.

"Mathletes? You hate math," Merlin stated, jealousy very well hidden in his voice.

"Look how red she is. You love him. And he totally complimented you," Sophia commented. "That is so fetch!"

"Sophia, stop trying to make 'fetch' happen. It's not going to happen!" Nimueh snapped.


	8. Secrets and Lies

**A/N: Thank you, Adelina Le Morte March for your advice. There's loads more of originality in this chapter!**

**Nippah: Oh, no te preocupes, Nimueh se encontrará en mierda hasta el cuello en el extremo. Y, por cierto, Morgana es mucho mejor que Nimueh ;) Gracias por la review.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Merlin.**

* * *

><p>"Why should Caesar get to stomp around like a giant while the rest of us try not to get smushed under his big feet?" Sophia seethed. "What's so great about Caesar? Brutus is just as cute as Caesar. OK, Brutus is just as smart as Caesar. People totally like Brutus just as much as they like Caesar-" At this point everyone in the class was staring at Sophia, completely confused. Morgana wondered if she had taken it too far and made her friend completely mental. "And when did it become OK for one person to be the boss of everybody? Because that's not what Rome is about! We should totally just stab Caesar!"<p>

_Sophia __Tír-Mòr_ _had cracked._

* * *

><p>Morgana was lending a sympathetic ear to Sophia in the toilets.<p>

"OK, if you even knew how mean she really is. You know that I'm not allowed to wear hoop earrings, right? Yeah. Two years ago, she told me that hoop earrings were her thing and that I wasn't allowed to wear them anymore." Morgana knew that Nimueh was the leader but she didn't know just how deep her power ran. She was half disbelieving and half disgusted at Nimueh's treatment of her (former) second in command.

"And then for my Hanukkah, my parents got me this pair of really expensive white-gold hoops. And I had to pretend like I didn't even like them, and it was so sad," Sophia's voice began to crack, so Morgana put her hand on her friend's shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"And you know she cheats on Merlin? Yes. Every Thursday he thinks she's doing GCSE prep," Morgana's hand dropped from Sophia's shoulder in utter shock. "But really, she's hooking up with Alvarr Neahtid in the projection room above the auditorium, and I never told anybody that, because...I'm such a good friend!" Sophia exclaimed, the tears now freely running down her face. _Jackpot._

* * *

><p><em>Sophia's secret had put the plan back in motion. After Christmas break, the avenging trio tried every Thursday to help Merlin catch Nimueh in the act.<em>

"Hey," Morgana said to Merlin and Lancelot, who were at their lockers. Lancelot, being a man of few words, merely nodded at her in acknowledgement.

"Hey, what's up?" Merlin replied, trying to act cool around her ever since he found out about her 'crush' on Cedric Rich (who he hated anyway because the guy was such a bootlicker to Arthur).

"My purse!" Morgana exclaimed when Trickler grabbed her purse, wearing a black mask to conceal his face. Merlin immediately ran after him. "Looks like he's headed for the projection room above the auditorium!" she yelled excitedly. Lancelot gave her a questioning look to which she smiled sheepishly.

Trickler and Merlin walked in on the wrong, odd couple.

"Coach Borden?" Merlin said disbelievingly.

"Freya Lake?" Trickler shrieked.

* * *

><p>"Guys, why did we think we could do this? We're amateurs," Morgana complained, as she was studying with her friends. Well, she was studying with Elena since Trickler was busy looking for food.<p>

"No, we just have to regroup. Think outside our box," Elena replied, from the seat next to her.

"What are Kälteen bars?" Trickler asked, taking a packet of said bars out and showing them to Morgana over the counter.

"They're these weird Swedish nutrition bars. My mom used to give them to me to help me gain weight. I used to be anorexic," Morgana answered, instantly looking at Elena who had come up with a plan.

* * *

><p>"They're these weird nutrition bars my mom uses to lose weight," Morgana lied to Nimueh.<p>

"Give me it," Nimueh ordered, snatching it away from the other girl straight away. "It's all in, like, Swedish or something."

"Yeah, you know, there's some weird ingredient in them that's not legal in the U.K yet," Morgana replied.

"Ephedrine?" Nimueh guessed confidently.

"No."

"Phentermine."

"No," Morgana repeated as Nimueh gave her an almost suspicious look. "It burns carbs. It just burns up all your carbs."

"I really wanna lose three pounds," Nimueh said, looking at Sophia and Morgause. She raised her eyebrows at all of them when they didn't comment.

"Oh, my God, what are you talking about?" Sophia asked.

"You're so skinny," Morgause followed suit, from her seat opposite Morgana.

"Shut up," Nimueh replied, satisfied with the compliments.

* * *

><p>Morgana was pushed into her room by the Plastics. Morgause gaped at her sister's beautiful face and then proceeded to put a bracelet on her wrist. Sophia played with Morgana's hair and Nimueh inspected her friend's reflection in the mirror.<p>

_The weird thing about hanging out with Nimueh was that Morgana could hate her, and at the same time, she still wanted her to like her._

"OK. You have really good eyebrows," Nimueh praised.

"Thanks," Morgana replied.

"Move!" Nimueh demanded, pushing Sophia out of the way, who gasped and looked at her Queen. Sophia reached for Morgana's hair but Nimueh slapped her hand away. However, it didn't stop her from trying again when Nimueh moved on to observe Morgana's clothes.

_It was the same with Sophia; the meaner Nimueh was to her,_ _the more Sophia_ _tried to win Nimueh back._ _She knew it was better to be_ _in The Plastics, hating life,_ _than to not be in at all._ _Because being with The Plastics was like being famous._ _People looked at them all the time,_ _and everybody_ _just knew stuff about them._

* * *

><p>"That new girl moved here from Cornwall," Mithian would say.<p>

"I saw Morgana Pendragon wearing Army pants and flip-flops, so I bought Army pants and flip-flops," Freya would say.

"Morgana Pendragon is related to two popular people making her even more popular. She Arthur Pendragon's half sister by Headmaster Pendragon and Morgause Tingatel's half sister by their mother!" Isolde would explain.

"That Morgana girl is hot. She might even be hotter than Nimueh Isle," Valiant would comment.

"I hear Nimueh Isle is dating Merlin Ambrosius again," even Uther would join in. "The two were seen canoodling at Leon Knight's Halloween party. They've been inseparable ever since."

Sadly, that last statement was true. When the Plastics were at school, Merlin would walk up to Nimueh in the corridors and flirt with her. Morgana would usually interrupt their conversations though, making Merlin happy and infuriating Nimueh. Once, Nimueh decided to have Morgause walk in between her and Morgana so the other girl couldn't talk to her boyfriend. Morgana was so frustrated and distracted that she fell into a bin and had to be pulled out by her sister. Nimueh didn't even bother to wait for them.

* * *

><p><em>Morgana was a woman possessed.<em> She spent about 80 percent of her time talking about Nimueh. And the other 20 percent of the time, she was praying for someone else to bring her up so she could talk about her more.

"She's not even that good-looking if you really look at her," she babbled, whilst fixing her under-eye makeup.

"I don't know. Now that's she's getting fatter, she's got pretty big jugs," Elena replied, disinterested. Morgana could hear people getting bored with her. _But she couldn't stop; it just kept coming up like word vomit._

"I have this theory that if you cut all her hair off, she'd look like an American man," she continued, walking up to her friend.

"Yeah, I know. You told me that one before," Elena cut her off, confusing her. "Hey, I'm having an art show. So why don't you take a night off from your double life. I want you to see it."

"Coolness," Morgana replied, taking the flyer. Elena nodded her head slowly, noting Morgana's Plastic language.

"What is that smell?" she asked.

"Oh, Nimueh gave me some perfume!"

"You smell like a baby prostitute," Elena deadpanned.

"Thanks," Morgana responded, unsure whether it was a compliment or not. The blonde girl got an air freshener out and sprayed the whole place.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Morgana was finding any excuse she could to talk to Merlin.<p>

"I don't get this. Do you get any of this?" she asked him, referring to her easy calculus work whilst chewing gum.

"Nice job, Morgana," Ms Tregor praised, giving her student her test paper back.

"Kind of seems like you get it," Merlin commented upon seeing her score of 98. He shared a smile with her, but when he turned back to his desk, her smile dropped.

_If she was gonna keep this going, she was gonna have to really commit._

* * *

><p>"Not your best," Ms Tregor stated. This time, one of her top students had gotten a 68.<p>

"Damn, Cornwall, what happened?" Cedric asked from her left.

"How'd you do?" Merlin inquired, turning around.

"Not so good," Morgana replied. "You know, I think I need a tutor."

"I'll tutor you, if you ever wanna get together after school or something," he offered. Morgana maintained a straight face despite her urge to pull a Gwaine-like grin. "Do you think Nimueh would mind?"

"No. You guys are friends," Merlin replied. She merely nodded whilst he considered what would happen if his girlfriend found out. "Or maybe we just won't tell her."

* * *

><p>"Merlin, teach me magic!" Morgana demanded, out of nowhere during her 'tutor' session with Merlin at his house. They were sitting pretty close, mostly because Morgana was leaning forward a lot.<p>

"WHAT?" he asked, shocked.

"Please, I know you have magic!" she replied.

"No, it's not that. Everyone knows anyway. I mean, what about your maths tutoring?" he asked.

"We've done that already, I just really need some help with my magic! Please? I don't know how to control it at all..." she pleaded, with those emerald eyes that he couldn't resist.

"Fine," he gave in, sighing. "But we have to be quiet, my mum will kill me for using my magic for no apparent reason. She'll think I'm showing off for you rather than teaching you!"

"Okay," Morgana agreed, blushing when he said 'showing off_ for_ her...'

"We'll start with the simple fire spell. Watch and repeat after me," he began, stretching his hand out toward the cooker, in the kitchen opposite them. Thankfully, the door was left wide open and Hunith was in the shower. "Forbærnan!" His sapphire eyes flashed gold and the cooker lighted up immediately. Then he got rid of the flames. "Your turn."

"Forbeanie!" Morgana exclaimed, her hand outstretched. Nothing happened. Merlin chortled in laughter.

"What?" she asked, frowning. "You find this funny?!"

"No, don't get mad... It's Forbærnan not Forbeanie! For-bear-nan." Morgana blushed at her stupid mistake.

"Oh, Forbearan!" she tried again.

"Try again."

"Forbærnan!" This time she succeeded. Immediately, there was a fire on the non electrical, old fashioned cooker. Merlin put it out.

"See. That's right. That's good," he praised, whilst she leaned in.

"Well, you're a good tutor," she complimented and he leaned in too. And with that, their lips brushed against each others. Morgana grinned as she finally got what she wanted but Merlin pulled away quickly. It tore him in two to see her frown.

"Morgana, look, I... I can't do this. It's not fair to Nimueh," he managed to say, feeling guilty that the kiss had ignited sparks inside him.

"Why do you like her?" Morgana asked bluntly.

"Look, I know she can be really mean sometimes, but..." Merlin began but got cut off by her.

"Then why do you like her?" she repeated.

"Why do you?" he fired back.

"But-"

"Look, there's good and bad to everybody. Right? Nimueh's just... She's just more up-front about it," Merlin commented, hoping to reason with his beautiful friend. However, this just angered her. _Oh, no. It was coming up._ _The word vomit._ She_ didn't mean to say it, but..._

"She's cheating on you!" she blurted out.

"What?"

* * *

><p>The girls were gathered at Nimueh's house, in her bedroom, comforting her over the break up that followed the next day. Morgause and Sophia were sat on either side, gripping Nimueh's hands. Elena had crossed 'Merlin Ambrosius' off the list on her blackboard.<p>

"Did he say why?" Morgause asked from Nimueh's left, even though she already had an idea.

"Somebody told him about Alvarr Neahtid," the devastated girl replied, not from heartbreak but the idea of her reputation being damaged.

"Who?" Sophia inquired, sharing a wide eyed, anxious look with Morgana who was standing in front of them.

"He said some guy on the baseball team," Nimueh responded, slightly confused.

"Baseball team?" Morgause repeated, also confused.

"I gave him everything. I was half a virgin when I met him," Nimueh sobbed.

"You wanna do something fun? You wanna go to Nandos?" Morgause asked, attempting to cheer her friend up.

"I can't go to Nandos, I'm on an all-carb diet. God, Morgause, you are so stupid!" the brunette beauty yelled, running off to the toilets.

"Nimueh, wait. Talk to me!" Sophia exclaimed, taking to the chance to get into Nimueh's good books again. She ran out of the bedroom too, leaving Vivienne's daughters alone together.

"Nobody understands me!" Nimueh whined.

"I understand you," Sophia reprimanded.

"You're not stupid, Morgause," Morgana said, taking a seat on the bed next to her blonde sister.

"No. I am, actually. I'm failing almost everything," Morgause replied.

"Well, there must be something you're good at." Morgause pondered for a moment.

"I can put my whole fist in my mouth. Wanna see?"

"Morgause, drop it," Morgana ordered, sighing. Morgause looked horrified.

"What?" she squeaked.

"I can see right through you..." Morgana replied. "Sister..." A tear brimmed in Morgause' eyes.

"Sister... Oh, you are my Morgana!" she sobbed, grabbing Morgana and pulling her into a hug.

"Yes," Morgana responded, crying too. "I've always wanted to meet you but when I did I was sorely disappointed." Morgause pulled away slowly.

"What?" she asked confused, wiping her tears away. Morgana took her hand.

"I knew you were my sister from the moment I saw you during your P.E class. I just didn't want to believe it after hearing people's opinions of you. That you were a slut, never had a steady boyfriend, didn't know how to spell orange. Then when you asked me if I was your sister, I had to face the facts. It only got worse when I heard you talking about Arthur being your cousin, because I knew that Aunt Igraine and mum were sisters..." Morgana paused, to get rid of her smudged eyeliner and mascara.

"I'm so ashamed of that, believe me. Especially since Arthur is going out with Guinevere Leodegrance..." Morgause commented, red with embarrassment. "Carry on."

"But at the talent show I realised something. You weren't stupid at all, it was just an act. Why, Morgause? Why?" Morgause took a deep breath.

"When I met Nimueh and Sophia, they took me in because of my beauty. Eventually, Nimueh started to get jealous of it, so to stay in the Plastics, I had to dumb myself down so she was better than me in some way. It was so bad, that I actually got held back a year and ended up in their classes, despite being a year older. Anyway, after that happened, she moved on to beating Sophia and now, you."

"Me?" Now, Morgause took Morgana's hand.

"Merlin has a crush on you. You're more beautiful than her and hell, you're even more intelligent than me," Morgause elaborated. "The real me, I mean," she added as an afterthought.

"Then be her," Morgana replied.

"What?" Morgana squeezed the blonde girl's hand.

"Be yourself; the real you. Sister, in one of your letters, you once told me that you wished to be a journalist. Don't let anything hold you back and maybe one day, you will be popular and famous. And for all the right reasons." Morgause hugged Morgana again for her heart warming speech.

"And don't let anything hold you back sister..." Morgause replied. Morgana frowned over her sister's shoulder, not knowing what she meant by that but she nodded anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked how I altered the last scene there :) Review please!**


	9. Revolution!

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, I got caught up in watching RPM one of my favourite Power Rangers series. *guilty!* Haha, my boyfriend and I have that in common!**

**Adelina Le Morte March: Thanks for the tips. Oh and I totally agree with you, Sarrum and Freya would be too disgusting so I changed it. Hopefully, this one will make more sense... [Insert anime sweatdrop]**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Merlin or Mean Girls, how could you be so stupid?**

* * *

><p><em>Morgana had to admit to herself that she was mildly horrified<em> _when Merlin didn't immediately_ _ask her to be his girlfriend._ She understood that_ he was sad but she thought he already had enough time to get over it._

It didn't seem fair that he was still moping around 'like a girl' as Arthur had put it, but Nimueh had moved on; she had sex with Alvarr every night at either her house or his. Her ditsy mother went along with it as if it was normal.

"Do you guys need anything?" she'd blatantly ask upon walking in on the young lustful couple in Nimueh's bedroom. "Some snacks? A condom?" They'd just ignore her. "Let me know. Oh, God love you!" And then she'd just walk out.

* * *

><p><em>However, overall, the plan was going pretty well. Merlin had dumped Nimueh, and she was unknowingly eating 5000 calories a day. The trio decided it was time to turn their attention to the army of skanks.<em>

Everyone was in class when the Spring Fling organiser broadcasted herself onto smartboards in each year 11 class.

"And finally, the nominees for Spring Fling Queen are as follows: Nimueh Isle." Obviously, Nimueh started twirling her hair and smiled as everyone clapped for her. Morgana almost burst out laughing at the next one.

"Sophia Tír-Mòr." Sophia thought she had been nominated for real and nearly had a heart attack. Nimueh's face twisted in confusion.

"Elena Gawant."

She was even more taken back now. "What is happening to the world?" Trickler chuckled as Elena's looked around in disbelief and proceeded to punch him.

"And the final nominee..."

"I couldn't help myself. It was so easy!" Trickler explained. Morgana smiled at her friends.

"... is Morgana Pendragon." Loads of people clapped whilst Morgana turned to Trickler.

"Trickler, you put me in there too? That's not part of the plan!" she hissed.

"I didn't put you in there," he replied, still laughing.

"You mean I'm really nominated?" Morgana asked, more to herself than her friends, who exchanged looks and started mocking her.

* * *

><p>In January, Nimueh had put a Spring Fling dress on hold at an expensive store which specialised in prom and dance dresses. But being Plastic, she needed the others' advice before she could actually buy it.<p>

"Can someone zip me up?" she asked, struggling to do so herself.

"It won't close!" Morgause exclaimed, trying her best.

"It's a 5!" Nimueh snapped.

"OK, it must be marked wrong!" Sophia concluded, running up to check the label.

"Morgana, all I've been eating are these Kälteen bars. They suck," Nimueh complained.

"No, no, this is just how they work," Morgana attempted to say calmly. "This is all your water weight. First you bloat, and then you drop 10 pounds like that!" Nimueh looked doubtful, scaring Morgana a bit. "Well, the Kälteen bars have burned up all your carbs and now your body's just running on water. But once the water's gone, then you'll be all muscle. It explains it all on the label."

"You know Swedish?" Nimueh asked.

"Yeah, everyone in Cornwall can read Swedish," Morgana lied, thankful that the shop assistant was Asian.

"Ma'am, do you have this in the next size up?" Morgause requested.

"Sorry. We only carry sizes 1, 3 and 5. You could try next door," the woman suggested, before walking off. Nimueh gasped as that was the shop for overweight people. Elena crossed 'hot body' off the list.

* * *

><p>It was the end of Morgana's additional maths class when she tried to tap Merlin's shoulder but failed.<p>

"Morgana!" Ms Tregor called, before Morgana could follow Merlin out of class. "I need your parents to sign this so they know that you're failing." She handed the teenager a test paper which was marked with a D.

"Failing?" Morgana asked, sighing.

"You know what's weird about your quizzes, Morgana, is that all the work is right and just the answers are wrong," Ms Tregor stated.

"Really?" Morgana questioned, feigning nonchalance.

"Really," her teacher agreed. "Morgana, I know that having a boyfriend may seem like the most important thing in the world right now, but you don't have to dumb yourself down to get guys to like you." Morgana inwardly scoffed, thinking how Ms Tregor would know.

"I know, 'How would I know', right?" the older woman asked, as if she read Morgana's mind. And then started the story and lecture. "I'm divorced. I'm broke from getting divorced. The only guy that ever calls my house is Randy from the bank." She took a biscuit and bit into it.

"And you know why?" she continued. "Because I'm a pusher. I push people. I pushed my husband into law school. That was a bust. I pushed myself into working three jobs. And now I'm gonna push you because I know you're smarter than this." Ms Tregor actually pointed at her pupil to emphasise her point.

"Thanks, Ms. Tregor. And if there's anything I can do for extra credit, please let me know," Morgana said sweetly.

"Oh, I will," was the teachers reply.

* * *

><p>Later that day, the Plastics met up at their hangout: Nimueh's house.<p>

"I hate her! I mean, she's totally failing me on purpose because I didn't join those stupid Mathletes!" Morgana ranted as Morgause and Sophia listened intently. Nimueh was just lifting weights whilst lying down on her bed. "She was so queer. She was like, "I'm a pusher, Morgana. I'm a pusher."

Nimueh laughed, eating a biscuit. Like that was going to help her lose weight. "What does that even mean?" she asked.

"Like a drug pusher?" Sophia inquired, perched on the edge of the bed facing Morgana.

"Probably. She said she works three jobs!" Morgana exclaimed. You know, I bet she sells drugs on the side to pay for her pathetic divorce."

"You let it out, honey," Sophia said, getting the burn book and holding it out to Morgana. "Put it in the book." Morgana hesitated a bit before taking it and sitting besides the bed between her sister and friend. Morgause looked at her warningly, from her seat on the floor. Her sister ignored her.

_Morgana thought she was only acting like a bitch but what she didn't know was that she had actually **become** one._

* * *

><p>"Hey, I called you last night," Elena started but Morgana was busy putting her make up on. "How come you didn't call me back?"<p>

"Oh, I got busy. Sorry," she chirped.

"So you need a ride to my art show this weekend?" the blonde asked.

"No. I have to go somewhere with my mum and uncle. I'm so sorry," Morgana apologised genuinely, sighing.

"Well, you wanna watch a movie tonight?" Trickler tried.

"Can't. I'm doing major Plastic sabotage tonight!" Morgana replied, fluffing her hair up.

"But we don't have anything planned for tonight," Elena stated matter-of-factly, exchanging looks with Trickler.

"Oh, I planned this one on my own," Morgana said, finally putting her mirror and make up away and getting her handbag ready. "Love you. Bye!" She blew kisses to them and ran out right on the bell.

* * *

><p>"Sophia thinks you're mad at her because she's running for Spring Fling Queen," Morgana told Nimueh over the phone.<p>

"Oh, my God, I'm not mad at her," Nimueh began, eating a doughnut. She seemed as if she was pregnant at this stage! "I'm worried about her. I think somebody nominated her as a joke or something. And when nobody votes for her, she's gonna have a total meltdown. And who's gonna have to take care of her? Me." Unbeknownst to the brunette, Sophia was listening from the other line, courtesy of Morgana.

"So you don't think anyone will vote for her?" Morgana questioned casually as Nimueh watched her sister Lamia act like the whores on TV.

"Morgana, she's not pretty," she answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, even though Sophia was really pretty. "I mean, that sounds bad but whatever. The Spring Fling Queen is always pretty. And the crazy thing is that it should be Morgause but people forget about her because she's such a slut." Morgana almost swore at Nimueh for talking about her sister like that, but stopped herself. "Anyway, I gotta go. I'm going to bed."

"Well, she's not mad at you," Morgana told Sophia as she fell back onto her bed.

"Hold on," Sophia said timidly.

"Are you OK?" the black haired beauty asked, genuinely concerned about her friend.

"Hello?" Morgause greeted, picking the phone up after she stopped checking her butt out in the mirror.

"If someone said something bad about you, you'd want me to tell you, right?" Sophia questioned bluntly.

"No," Morgause replied truthfully, not really caring what anyone thought of her anymore after her chat with her ever wise, caring sister.

"What if it was someone you thought was your friend?" Sophia elaborated.

"What are you...?" Morgause started but cut herself off because Nimueh rang her. "Hold on. Other line."

"I'm not taking this anymore," Sophia told Vivienne's other daughter.

"Good for you, Soph," Morgana merely egged her on.

"Hello?" Morgause answered.

"Let's go out," Nimueh offered, like Sophia, not bothering to say hi.

"OK. Hold on. I'm on the other line with Sophia," Morgause stated.

"Don't invite Sophia!" Nimueh demanded firmly. "She's driving me nuts."

"Hold on," Morgause said.

"OK, hurry up," Nimueh ordered.

"It's Nimueh," Morgause told Sophia. "She wants to hang out with me tonight, but she told me not to tell you." Morgana rolled her eyes at Morgause's dumb act.

"Do not hang out with her," Sophia urged.

"Why?" Morgause asked.

"You don't want me to tell you," Sophia said.

"You can tell me. Hold on," Morgause chimed. "Oh, my God, she's so annoying!"

"Who is?" Sophia inquired confused. The only blonde Plastic froze.

"Who's this?" she asked.

"Sophia."

"Right. Hold on," Morgause repeated, making sure she switched to Nimueh's line. "Oh, my God, she's so annoying."

"I know. Just get rid of her," Nimueh hastily commanded, with her mouth full. Morgause went on the other line.

"OK. What is it?" she questioned.

"Nimueh says everyone hates you because you're such a slut," Sophia babbled.

"She said that?" Morgause asked worriedly, not for popularity anymore but for her own dignity and reputation.

"You didn't hear it from me," Sophia chanted.

"Little harsh, Soph," Morgana commented, speaking for the first time again after minutes of listening to the unfolding drama.

"Whatever. She has a right to know," Sophia replied curtly. Both she and Morgana hung up.

"I can't go out, I'm sick," Morgause lied to Nimueh.

"Boo. You whore," the brunette exclaimed, hanging up. Morgause's mouth fell wide open.

* * *

><p>"Nimueh, we have to talk to you," Sophia said as she and Morgause arrived at the lunch table with their food.<p>

"Is butter a carb?" Nimueh asked Morgana, ignoring Sophia.

"Yes," Morgana replied.

"Nimueh, you're wearing sweatpants. It's Monday," Sophia observed, across from Morgana, who was sipping her drink casually.

"So?" Nimueh asked dryly.

"So that's against the rules and you can't sit with us," Morgause explained, sitting opposite the Queen Bee herself.

"Whatever," Nimueh scoffed. "Those rules aren't real!"

"They were real that day I wore a vest!" Morgause retaliated.

"Because that vest was disgusting," Nimueh said.

"You can't sit with us!" Sophia screeched desperately. Morgana quirked an eyebrow at her and Nimueh looked outraged.

"These sweatpants are all that fits me right now," Nimueh stated, hoping they would understand and let her off. Seeing that Morgana didn't stand up for her, she got up.

"Fine. You can walk home, bitches," she deadpanned, earning gasps from both girls. Blinded by anger she ran straight into an overweight girl.

"Watch where you're going, fat-ass!" the girl shrieked and everyone laughed. Nimueh's jaw dropped open and she glanced at her butt before scurrying off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This one was a bit short but I'm still in wedding mode from last week! Twas my cousin's wedding and I was a bridesmaid :)**


End file.
